


Twenty Minutes

by Riachinko



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riachinko/pseuds/Riachinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Marty's birthday. Marty/Doc fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes

Marty doesn’t know how long he’s been attracted to Doc.

He thinks he was fifteen.

He tells Doc as much as he crawls into the man’s lap, and though Doc is noticeably uncomfortable, he doesn’t push the boy away. Clocks tick.

“Are you scared of me, Doc?” Marty’s lust-tainted words catch in the air.

“Just reluctant to go to jail,” he says.

Marty laughs as he traces Doc’s sides with gentle fingertips and he kisses his best friend.

“We can wait twenty minutes if you want…I’ll be officially eighteen, then.”

Doc coughs, grins, and sets the alarm on his wristwatch.


End file.
